Fiery Darkness
by DarkenMystery
Summary: He has had a crush on her for years, but they haven't seen each other in awhile. Until she leaves the WWE and comes to TNA. What will happen? Will he get a chance with her?
1. coming to TNA

I own nothing! Italics are the mystery man's thoughts.

**Author's note:** I have thought about writing something like this for awhile. It won't be long, just a few chapters. Unless things work out differently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was sitting in the dark room watching Raw, when he turned the television off and threw the remote across the room. The remote hit the wall with a satisfied crack.

_Vince screwed her over again. He had to make her lose her title to some wanna-be Diva. Plus, the crap of a storyline she's in. She should just quit that company. Come here where she would be respected again._

He became so lost in his thoughts. Fuming by the ears at how such a great female wrestler could go to waste. It just got him angrier by the minute. He had grown so close to her over the many years of being in the same companies. He watched her grow, as both a person and a wrestler. Now he could only watch her from afar. They weren't in the same company. Haven't been for a few years.

She was amazing. Doing moves the women's division has never seen. Always energetic and happy just to be out in the ring. Didn't matter what happened. She was mesmerizing. He could never take his eyes off her.

Oh how he had a crush on her for all of those years. Yet, there was always someone standing in the way. Not anymore. If she would just come to TNA. He would have his chance and she would get to start over.

_That would be perfect, but I could never make it happen._

People didn't know she was the one in his head. The girl he thought about non-stop. It would stay that way. He wasn't going to tell anyone. He was certainly not going to tell her.

_Where has the time gone? Have I really been lost in my thoughts that long? The sun was starting to come up. Did I even sleep? I don't remember. I have to be at the gym in 3 hours. I'll just take a shower and eat. Wow, was she beautiful on Raw. Vince had to screw her out of the title though. The bastard! How could he screw over such an amazing talent? Stop! No more thoughts of her. The shower should help._

Two days had past and his thoughts were always of her. TNA was about to start and he was roaming the halls, thinking of her. That's when he turned the corner and spotted two familiar figures.

_What are Trish and Victoria doing here?_

Brother Runt ran by to meet up with the girls. When he over heard Brother Runt say. "I'm so glad all three of you left the WWE! You will love it here!"

His expression was shocked. Could Brother Runt not count? There were only two girls standing there. That's when Trish and Victoria moved to the side to reveal a smiling red head. The fire back in her eyes. The look he remembered when they first met. She smiled at everyone and talking with old friends. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her in awe.

_Maybe I will get the chance I have longed for so long._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If you want to guess who the mystery man is, go right ahead. I would love to hear who you think. I'm torn between two people actually so the guessing might help me decide. Please review. Tell me if it is bad or good.


	2. best friends

Thanks for the reviews but no one helped with the guy. I'm still torn. VERY torn. Well you got to learn about the guy's thoughts and now you will learn of the girl and found out who she is.

Italics are her thoughts. Also this is like another introduction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I thought he would be happy I was here. I thought I would get a little more of a welcome. Yet, all he did was stare at me for awhile then walk away. He turned his back on me and walked away. Maybe he hates me. Maybe he is scared. Scared of what?_

"Earth to Li!" Trish practically screamed trying to get the daredevil's attention. "What... or should I say who has got you zoned out?" Trish laughed.

"No one!" She paused. She knew it would get Trish to ask more since she responded too loud and too quickly. "Nothing..."

Trish's smile widen, as did Victoria's.

"We come here for our first time and you already have a crush?" Victoria asked. "Or have you had this crush for awhile now?"

"I don't have a crush!" She screamed.

"Sure Li... We will get it out of you." They both said at the same time.

"Has he worked for Vince before?" Victoria asked. Lucky for Lita, Gail came running over to greet her old friends.

"Vicky, Your husband wants to see ya!" The Korean announced to Victoria. "He's mad that you didn't tell him you were coming to TNA but you told me."

"That's Jarrett for ya." Lita laughed as her friend went running off in search of her husband.

_Wow, almost a year for those two. They're so cute together. I'm not jealous. Hell, of course I am. I want what they have! Not just with anybody though. Why did he not even say hi?_

"Why is she ignoring me?" Gail asked confused.

"She has been like that since we got here. I think there is a guy in her head." Trish exclaimed

"THERE IS NO GUY!" Lita screamed and stormed off.

Gail and Trish watched her leave before Gail turned to the Canadian and stated "There is so a guy, but who?"

"Will just have to spy on her." The blonde replied.

_Why are they following me? I should just start running and hide somewhere so they can't find me. They are so nosey. Why do my friends have to be in my business? It gets annoying._

Lita started running from two of her best friends. When she turned the corner and ran into what she thought was a dark lockerroom.

"It's nice to see you too but you could of at least knocked." The voice startled Lita as she jumped and turned to face a laughing Rhyno in nothing but a towel.

"Sorry I didn't think anyone was in here." She blushed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know I brought Rhyno in but that doesn't make him the mystery guy. Or maybe it does. Now I have confused myself! Any way please review and keep up with the guesses! I know this one is kind of short but I wanted it to end there.


	3. Secrets revealed

Everyone's guesses are great! I love the reviews! I know some people who will be very happy to see who the mystery guy is. You can keep guessing I haven't said who it was yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's okay Li, but can I ask you two questions?" Rhyno said as he walked into the bathroom to change.

Lita nodded, then realized he couldn't see her she spoke. "Yea, of course."

"No offense but what are you doing here? And what exactly are you running from?"

"I got a job here with Trish and Victoria. Trish and Gail are following me convinced I have a crush on someone here." She laughed at the thought.

"Oh, It sounds like there is a guy but if you say no that's too bad because you see I know this guy..." He chuckled to himself glad she couldn't see him. Then finally walked out of the bathroom, this time fully clothed.

"WHO?" Lita's eyes light up. Which didn't go unnoticed by Rhyno.

"I'll make you a deal. You see I like this lady..." He paused wondering if he could fully trust her.

"TRISH!" She screamed. "Oh my gosh!" Rhyno started to blush. "I can get her on a date with you because I know she would love it. Just tell me who!"

"Well..." Rhyno began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I really need her out of my head. I can't believe she's here and I didn't even say anything to her. I'm a moron. A complete fool. I just walked away. Here is my chance and I'm about to blow it._

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh no Brother Runt. I was just thinking."

"About her?" Brother Runt said with a mischievous smile.

His eyes light up. "What?"

"I'm the only one who knows besides Rhyno. I mean we can read you pretty well. Just like both of us and Li know he likes Trish." Runt laughed.

"So no one else knows?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yea." Neither knowing that Rhyno was talking to her about him at that moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Gail. You know this arena. Where could she be?" The blonde Canadian was getting frustrated.

"Honestly, how does she always manage to escape us! When she doesn't want to be found, no one can find her." The brunette stated as they walked by a door for what seemed like the millionth time. Suddenly the door opened to a smiling red head.

"TRISH! We need to talk." She yelled as she pulled Trish inside the room leaving a stunned Gail standing by the door.

"So Trish... you remember Rhyno right?" Not even waiting for an answer Lita continued. "Good you're both going out to eat tomorrow on a date." Her smile was so wide it scared the 6-time women's champ. "I have to go find someone, bye!" With that she was gone from the room and running by a still shocked Gail.

"Um.. You don't have to go on the date, if you don't want." Rhyno stated shyly.

"I would love for it to be a date." Trish smiled as Rhyno looked up at her. Gail finely getting impatient came into the room to see the two staring at each other love struck. She slowly backed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I have looked everywhere for him. Why when ever I need him I can never find him. I just want to kiss him so bad._

Lita got tired of searching so she went to sit down. Of course still not wanting to deal with any of her friends she climbed some crates and sat on the highest ones.

"Sorry I didn't say hello earlier. I had a lot on my mind."

Lita was startled at the voice but smiled then knowing it was the one she was looking for. The one she had waited years just to talk to again. The one whose lips she needed to kiss. The one who loved her for all she was worth and the one she loved for all it was worth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rhyno and Trish... I don't know what made me think of it. I'm thinking next chapter will end it. I wasn't planning on making it long unless you want me to add to it but you can tell me that after the next chapter. Please Review.


	4. Falling in love

Well, here it is. The mystery guy revealed! I hope you like it as much as I do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have thought about a lot too." Lita stated with a smile.

He came over and sat next to the red head. His thoughts were racing.

_She's here in front of me. All I have to do is say something. Her eyes are so beautiful. Her smile is making me nervous. Just ask her on a date. It's not hard. I can do it. I don't know what to say. Where are the words?_

"We haven't talked in awhile." He finally got out.

_What? I couldn't even say I miss you._

"Yea, well, now we can talk a lot more." Lita's eyes looked down.

"Good, cause..." He paused. She looked up at him, which made him smile nervously. "I've missed you." He whispered.

She smiled and then whispered back. "I've missed you too."

_So, he doesn't hate me. Rhyno may have been telling the truth. Things could turn out great. Wow, his smile is amazing._

They both just stared at each other for the longest time. All of a sudden footsteps were heard along with people yelling.

"Li!" "Lita" "Where are you?" "I thought you said you knew where she was?"

The two sitting on the crates laughed before Lita yelled down to them.

"I'm up here. I'll be down in a second. Just talking to someone." She smiled over at him as they climbed down.

Rhyno and Brother Runt started laughing when they saw who Lita was with. Everyone just stared at them questioningly.

Victoria finally spoke up. "We're all going to a cook out after the show. You two want to come?"

"Yea, that sounds cool." She answered.

"I have to go find Christian. I'm suppose to yell at him for what he did to Sting." Trish laughed.

"I'll come with you since you don't know where his locker room is." Rhyno smiled at her then at Lita.

"We'll see you all later." With that they ran off.

"We have to go to the ring and work out the match for tonight. Since I didn't know my wife was suppose to interfere." Jarrett nudged the raven haired diva in the side as they walked away with Gail and AMW.

"What is your storyline Li?"

"You still haven't told him, have you?" Brother Runt laughed.

"I'm the mysterious girl in your head." The dare-devil laughed. "There are two people I heard help come up with my storyline. One ran away with Trish, the other will about to be running away."

"Oh... so they told you who came up with it?" Brother Runt looked shocked.

"Yep, Jarrett can't keep a secret!" Her hazel eyes light up.

"Well, then I should get Abyss so we can talk about what is going to happen. I'll come find you two when I find him." Brother Runt stated quickly before running off.

"I think our friends have mental problems." He laughed as Lita watched him then joined in laughing.

_I love his laugh. He is still just as amazing as he was when I last saw him._

"Come on let's go find him." She said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abyss was out in the ring with James Mitchell. Mitchell was going on about how he had a girl in his head. How he wasn't tough, or hardcore anymore. He had heard enough. He walked out into the ring and grabbed a mic. He was about to talk when "Lovefuryenergyandpassion" by Boy Hits Car came on. The crowd only stared, not sure whether to cheer or boo. Lita came walking out with a smirk on her face. She took the mic from him and turned to Abyss and Mitchell.

"There's not just ANY girl in his head." She smirked. "I'm in his head and I'm not just any girl." With that she took the mic and smacked it in Mitchell's head. Abyss went to grab her but he stepped in the way and took him out. They turned to face each other and kissed much to the crowd's excitement.

_That was the best kiss I have ever had. I think I'm in love with him._

_Wow, she can kiss. I won't ever stop thinking of her now._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TNA finally ended. Trish, Rhyno, Brother Runt, AMW, Gail Kim, Victoria, Jarrett, Christian, Sting, Lita, and him had all gone to the beach for a cookout. Everything was light and fun. It was a party for the three new knockouts and much to everyone else's surprise an announcement that Victoria and Jarrett were having a kid.

"Hey Lita. Can we go for a walk?" He looked over at her.

"Yea, of course." He reached down to help her up and they started walking. She looked over at him noticing he was lost in thought. "Is something wrong?"

"I've been thinking. A lot actually since you came here." He paused, thinking of his next words. "There's something I want to tell you."

He had stopped walking and was looking out at the ocean. She was just staring at him hoping he would continue but when he didn't she asked. "What do you want to say?"

"I have liked you for so long. Since we meet in ECW. Someone was always in the way. Now you're here and I think I'm falling in love with you."

"I...I... I..." She started but he cut her off.

"I know you have been through a lot lately and I'm willing to wait. I've already waited for so long." He finally looked over at her to see she was staring at the ocean now.

"I think I'm in love with you too, Raven." She looked at him but didn't see much as he kissed her.

They pulled apart and she added. "You are right though. Let's take it slow. I need time but the kissing can stay." She smiled as this time she pulled him into a kiss.

"Let's get back to the party." Raven stated as he grabbed her hand and they walked back to their friends both smiling at how life worked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lita and Raven! There like my favorite couple! Hope you liked it. It's the end unless you really want more then I can see what I can do. Please Review!


End file.
